Flippy's WAR Journal: Final Chapters
by Animegx43
Summary: Ever wondered how W.A.R. ended, how Flippy was involved in ending the war, and what he had done before he met the Happy Tree Friends? Includes Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom, and few more familiar characters. Guess who they are.
1. Operation: Rhino Siege

Flippy's War Journal: Final Chapters.

Operation: Rhino Siege!

* * *

One of the most horrifying experience a person can possibly experience in their lifetime is the awfulness that is war. Why, someone could be in a jungle forest within  
a foreign country and be expecting a surprise attack at anytime. And what's worse is that the list of what can attack you can be in the dozens. While many will never  
find themselves in this particular situation, our hero, Flippy, will.

* * *

Stationed in a wide open field of a jungle lies an army base. The base is well gaurded by a group of rhino soldiers. There's also a few lizard soldiers, but nowhere near as many  
as the rhinos. In the very middle of the base is a giant table with an equally as large map. The Rhino Commander, the one in charge of the base, is explanning to his  
soldiers the battle plan with the use of figurine tanks and buildings.

"This tank...will go here...that tank...go there. And when time...SMASH!" He says, then afterwards, rams a toy tank into the toy base." WHA-HA-HA!"

Unknown to the Rhino Commander, it's not just his troops who're listening to the plan. From the distance, a trio of soldiers are watching them. The leader of the trio makes a few  
simple hand gestures, and the other two were off.

At the entrance of the enemy base were two soldiers. One lizard, and one Rhino. Both we're keep and close eye out in the surrounding area, making sure no one was trying anything funny. Sadly, they weren't doing it good enough. Suddenly, the lizard stiffens his body and begins to groan in pain. He couldn't move, and he couldn't scream. The rhino didn't understood what happened until the lizard falls over dead. A knife was somehow driven his the poor guy's back.

"AAHH!" Screamed the rhino. "HEL-GLU-ACK! KA-"

He then sees that appearing out of nowhere was a long tongue that has begun to strangle him. When he finally suffocates to death, the chameleon, Sneaky, finally reveals himself.

With the guards gone quietly, Sneaky's partner, Mouse Ka-Boom, was able to sneak inside the base. He hid from the soldiers, and snuck under the tanks that the Rhino Commander  
has been planning to use. After planting a few explosives under each tank, he pulls out a walkie talkie to give out the signal.

"Le-clear!"

With Ka-Boom's approval, Flippy, the leader of the trio, begins his part of the mission. To assassinate The Rhino Commander. He takes out a large bazooka, and aims it at the Commander.  
With the scope he attached to his weapon, he makes sure that he has his shot lined up. Then when he has it right where he wants it...

"FIRE!"

BOOM!

He made the shot. The explosion was big and powerful. Unfortunately, he had somehow held his bazooka backwards, so the bomb had actually fired in the opposite direction.  
Flippy was absolutely horrified by how he had actually given up his location. The Commander takes immidiate notice and orders his troops to go after Flippy.

"Uh-oh." He says before he begins to run away.

The Rhino Commander then leads his troops to chase after Flippy. This ends up being a big mistake. The second he leaves the base, Mouse Ka-Boom found his opportunity.

KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!

Hearing the explosions, the Rhino Commander stops and turns around. He now realizes that somebody had completely destroyed his tanks.

"Distraction! Back in!" The Commander mumbles.

He orders his men back inside the base. But when they got back to the entrance, all of them humorously trips over thin air. And to make matters worse, a black round bomb  
comes rolling over to them all. They know this won't end well.

"AAAGGHH!"

BOOM!

Turns out that Sneaky had tripped them all with his tongue and Mouse Ka-Boom finished them off. What's more, Flippy had just came back. Now it's a three on one fight between  
Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom, against The Rhino Commander.

"Le-HAHA!" Said Mouse Ka-Boom.

SMACK!

For laughing, the Commander charges at Ka-Boom, tackles him, and sends him flying.

"Le-AAAAHHHHHhhhhhh..."

Now it was Flippy's turn to fight. He pulls out a hidden knife from his boot, and runs at the Commander while his back was turned. He Jumps and stabs the giant rhino in the back.

"RAARRR!"

But the Rhino Commander was tough due to his rock hard skin. He shook of the pain and went to attack Flippy immidiately. He uses his giant hand and grips Flippy's whole body. With  
his other hand, he starts punching Flippy fast and hard. Each hit causes another bruise, and every five knocks a tooth out of Flippy's mouth. Once bored of punching, he drops him to the  
ground to start stomping him.

"AAHH!" STOMP! "AAHH!" STOMP!

"AH HA HA HA!"

The sadistic rhino was enjoying the crushing. But before he could get another stomp out, Sneaky had stuck out his tongue around the Commander's neck, and began to strangle his enemy. However, the Commander was easily able to unwrap the tongue off of him and grabbed Sneaky's head. Then, he swung the chameleon's body in fornt of him. He was now planning on snapping the Sneaky's neck. Despite his small size however, Sneaky was able to resist the rhino's surperior strength for the time. But he couldn't hold on for long for long.

"Ohhh..." Said the now greatly injured Flippy.

But his injuries soon became the least of his problems. Upon openning his eyes, he realizes that Sneaky was getting killed and he was too sore and hurt to fight again. Flippy sees The Rhino Commander laughing at Sneaky as he loses more and more air and becoming more and more powerless.

"RAHH HAH HAH HAH!" Laughs the Rhino. "RAHH HAH HAH!"

"H-h-h-h...hu-hu..." Wimpers the weak Flippy. "H-h..hu, hu...err...ERR...RER...RRRAAAAAAAA!"

And without realizing it, he "Flipped."

"Huh?" Goes the Commander as he drops Sneaky.

"RU, HU-HU-HU-HU, AH HAHAHAHA,HA!" Laugh the evil Flippy.

The Rhino Commander enrages as Flippy laughs. Losing interest in Sneaky, he charges horn first at Flippy. Once again, a foolish mistake, as Flippy had grabbed the bull, or in this case, a rhino, by the horn and slowed him down. The Commander begins putting in more muscle in an attempt to push Flippy away, or pierce through him with his razor sharp horn. However, the flipped out Flippy has proved to have the strength to keep him away. And before Flippy couldn't take anymore.

"AH-HAAAAA!"

SNAP!

Flippy had snapped the horn right off of the Rhino Commander. And to take advantage of this, Flippy then uses the horn as a giant knife and slices through the Commander's chest, creating a huge openning and causing great pain.

"RAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Cried the Commander.

Enraged further, he begins to use his massive angered strength to punch Flippy into the ground and attempts to stomp him down. However, Flippy grabs the Commander's foot to keep himself from getting crushed. The Rhino Commander was beyond pissed now and was determined to win.

Back from his flying trip, Mouse Ka-Boom returns to find Flippy in the position that he's in. And he sees that Flippy is actually losing.

"Le-AAHHH!" Screamed Ka-Boom. " Monsieur Flippy! Crochet de fenetre!" Or catch in french.

Ka-Boom tosses a granade over for Flippy. Flippy then lets go of the rhino's foot and rolls out of the way. Grabbing the granade, he runs back to the Rhino Commander, pulls out the pin and shoves the granade in the giant openning he made in the Commander.

"Bye bye!" Said Evil Flippy.

"RAAAAAARRRRRRR-"

BOOOOOOOM!

Thanks to Mouse Ka-Boom's assisstence, Flippy had successfully killed the Rhino Commander, spreading his body parts, organs and blood in every single direction. Thus, completing Flippy's mission. But that wasn't enough bloodlust for Flippy, no it was not. So he decides to turn his attention to Mouse Ka-Boom.

He-he-he-he-ha-ha-ha!"

"Le-OH NO!"

Picking up his sharp rhino horn, Flippy slowly moves towards Ka-Boom. The little mouse attempts to back away, only for his back to hit a wall, thus keeping him from getting away.

"BWUHAHAHAHA-HA! AH, HAHAHA-"

SMACK!

Sneaky, now concious again, had snuck behind the Flipped out Flippy and knocked him out with a baton. He knew that once he wakes up, he'll be find and back to normal. he then helps Mouse Ka-Boom to get back on his feet. All three of them were safe for now, but had to leave before reinforcements come. Without wasting a second, he picks up the now unconcious Flippy by the arms and tells Ka-Boom to grab Flippy's feet.

"Oui, my friend."

Together, the two soldiers grabs Flippy and run off to the jungle to return to their own base camp. Once there, they will get medical attention for them all as well as getting info on their next mission. They may feel that they've gotten away from the enemy, but they are indeed being watched. Not by rhino soldier, not even a lizard. They are being watched by a bird. Not just a bird, but a cassowary. This particular cassowary wasn't an ordinary soldier though. With his evil smile and the dark plans he has ahead, he has taken a great interest in the direction Flippy and his team are going.

"Hehehehe, ah haha!" Laughs the bird.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Recover and Prepare

Recover and Prepare.

* * *

Back at the their home base, Flippy, Sneaky, and Ka-Boom had all returned back with a hero's welcome. Sadly, Flippy had returned with injuries that were suspected to of been serious, so he had to go straight to the hospital beds that were set up in a nearby building. Lucky for him though, his friends stayed with him to make sure that he was alright. Although Sneaky and Ka-Boom weren't the only ones with Flippy.

The Field Marshal, a highly patriotic Bald Eagle, as well as leader of the USA army for W.A.R, has come to Flippy's bed to congraduate him and his team for a job well done.

"For a job well done, I present...SQUAK! These."

He then takes away the old badges that the trio had and replaced them with new ones. For defeating The Rhino Commander, the three had all bee promoted. All three are now Sergeants!

"Le-WHOO HOO!"

Sneaky just smiles and salutes.

"HA HA-OW!" Laughs Flippy, before hurting himself.

Worried about his soldier's health, the FM Eagle calls over the doctor for help. The doctor, althought Flippy had never met him before, his a familiar character nonetheless. The famous anteater himself, Sniffles, comes in to to check up on Flippy.

"Hmm..." Thinks the anteater. "AH HA!"

Sniffles had found a wound that Flippy had accidently re-openned. So he grabs a giant badage and slaps it over the wound to hold off the bleeding for the time being. Flippy had felt much as shown by the thumbs up he gave to his doctor. Then to wrap everything up, he gives Flippy a remote with a button.

"Need help...press the button."

Since Flippy had everything that he needed for the time being, everyone decided to give him some alone time so he can rest. Sniffles leaves to treat other patients, the Field Marshal takes Sneaky and Kaboom to discuss the next mission, and Flippy decides to take a nap since he's going nowhere for awhile.

* * *

Although the USA base is taking a little break for the time being, the terrorists they're fighting are doing no such thing. In the deepest, darkest part of the jungles lies a mighty fortress. The walls of the place are large and thick, which alone creates a mighty defence. To add to this, the base well guarded by rhino, lizard, and even tiger soldiers. Despite the fortified defence, one person had managed to walk pass them all without any problems be caused. The cassowary.

As he walks past the soldiers, they all stand and salutes him as he walks inside. The bird was well welcomed as he walks into the base and into the Control Center. As he walks inside, all of the men stops what they're doing, line up, and salutes the cassowary. They recognize their dictator leader when they see him. The dreaded Lord Casso.

"Sir!"

A random rhino soldier runs up behind Casso to inform him about the Rhino Commander.

"Our base...destroyed! Really bad...big trouble..."

Of course, Lord Casso already saw first hand that the rhino base was destroyed. So he was quite annoyed by this soldier. So he...

SWIPE!

...spins around and swings his leg up in the air. Shortly after doing this, the soldier's body was split in halve. Nothing is more horrifying then Lord Cassos's trademark talons.

Walking over to a map, Casso pulls out a marker and begins writing something on.

"American scum...right here!" He begins. "We attack soon!"

With his soldiers given the gist of the mission, they all resume to their normal duties. With the American base finally located, it's now only a matter of time.

* * *

Because Flippy has to stay in bed to recover from his injuries, he's sad to find himself helpless. Since he was getting hungery, he had to call the nurse .

BUZZ...

By pressing the buzzer, not only did Flippy call in the nurse, but he also had made a friend for life. Shortly, a young, red, timid little porcupine walks in to meet Flippy.

"H-h-h-hi!" Flaky said with a smile. "Can I help you?"

Flippy rubs his stomach around, signaling that be was hungry. So for a brief minute, she leaves to bring Flippy his dinner. As she was walking back to his bed, however she tripped over a cable. This caused the life support machine next to Flippy's bed to go...

BEEEEEEEEEEEP...

Flippy then starts to choke up, then fall back dead.

"AAAGGGHH!" Screamed Flaky.

She looked at Flippy after what she had done with a horrified face.

"AH, hahahaha!" Laughed Flippy.

Turned out that the machine was hooked up to the patient who was right next to Flippy's bed, so Flippy decided to take the opportunity to play a little joke on Flaky. And although it nearly gave her a heart attack, she eventually calms down and laughs too.

After their little laugh fest, Flaky places his dinner tray on Flippy's lap and gives him a pat on the head. And since Flippy has taking a quick liking to Flaky, he grabs her hand and kisses it to show his appreciation.

"He he he!" Flaky giggles. Then, after another nervous sounding laugh, she leaves Flippy be, not noticing the unfortunate soldier that she had accidently killed a minute ago.

As for Flippy, all he can do now is wait to get out of bed so that he can get his next mission.

* * *

More to come soon.


End file.
